


Don't Worry About It

by Hereliesbethboland



Series: Tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Violence, Mild Language, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hereliesbethboland/pseuds/Hereliesbethboland
Summary: fluff prompt from Siiiah on Tumblr."You look awful" * "I was worried about you" * "don't worry about it"
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio, Beth Boland/Ruby Hill/Annie Marks
Series: Tumblr prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111124
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Don't Worry About It

  
  


It was supposed to be a routine pick up. 

Rio told her where to be and what to do; she hadn’t asked why and he hadn’t offered up a reason but he’s a busy man and hittin’ drops for him is one way his people earn their keep. 

Plus, she’s always harpin’ on him about not helpin’ her out and what not - but she doesn’t get that he already makes concessions for her. Ain’t nothin normal about the way she and her ladies are treated. 

He’d rather not think about why it’s happening; content to chalk it up to keepin’ them subdued so he could use them later. He likes to tell himself that’s why he lets them off the hook, gives them extra time… doles out free education when asked. 

He knows better, though.

Nah, the truth is much more frustrating. 

He likes her. Thinks about her. Wants to see her succeed. And he  _ knows _ it's about  _ her _ because he could give a damn less about the other two. He ain’t heartless or nothin’ - they benefit from the extra jobs too, and he knows they’re a package deal. 

There’s just something about Elizabeth that makes him act a fool.

And right now his hearts pounding and he’s driving twenty over the speed limit-- feelin’ things he shouldn’t be feelin’ because somethin’ had  _ gone wrong.  _

When he get to her house he goes to open the kitchen door and it's locked so he pounds on it. 

Hard.

“Geezus, hold your horses,” Annie says from inside. 

She opens the door and he brushes past her into the house.

“What happened, where is she?” 

He keeps walking til he sees her laying on the couch with an icepack on her head. He needs to assess the damage but he stops short, standing over her and her best friend who’s sitting next to her eyeing her like a guard dog. 

No ones talkin’ so Rio turns to the big-mouth. 

“What. Happened.”

“That mother-fucker cold clocked my sister,” Annie says. “That’s what happened.”

Rio’s jaw tightens and he flexes his hands in the safety of his hoodie pockets, trying to contain the rage bubbling up. He kneels down in front of her, meeting Ruby’s glare with a formidable one of his own. 

“I’m gonna get more ice,” she says, getting up.

Beth looks at him, blue eyes hooded and glassy as hell. 

“What’d you give her?” he asks Annie.

“Oxys.”

Rio runs his finger softly under the deep gash in her forehead. 

“Hey Ma.”

“Hi.” 

“You ok?”

“I am now,” she says smiling weakly at him, and his damn chest just  _ clenches. Fuck. _

“Had no idea things would go down like that. Never had an issue with that dude.”

She shrugs. “It happens. Right?”

“Yeah, unfortunately.”

She reaches out and cups his face, her touch sending a jolt through him. He wants to brush it off, move away, but then she runs a thumb under his cheekbone and all he can do is lean into it. 

“ **You look awfu** l,” she says, her eyebrows creasing in the middle.

Rio huffs. “Thanks.”

“What’s wrong?”

“ **I was worried about you.** This is what stress does to my beautiful face,” he says, smirking. 

“Didn’t know you cared.” 

She curls onto her side and closes her eyes. Rio feels the other womens’ eyes on them so he decides to end the conversation before telling her that she does now; instead he squeezes her leg and rises to his feet, gesturing for Annie to follow him into the kitchen. .

When they get there, she pours herself another drink and offers him one.

“Nah I gotta go deal with this shit. Was he by himself?” he asks. 

“Yeah. What are you gonna do?” Annie asks and Rio rolls his eyes, walking to to the kitchen door.

“Gonna get my money since y'all didn’t. Then I’m gonna handle it.”

“Wait, Rio,” she calls out when he’s halfway out the door. “We have your money.” 

Rio waits in the doorway while she leaves and comes back a few seconds later with a black duffel bag.

“How’d you…?” he asks, looking at her in confusion. 

“So Beth told us to wait in the car, right? Which is really annoying but it’s freezing tonight so we were like  _ whatever, _ anyway we watch her walk over to Terrance or Terri or whoever…”

“Trevor,” Rio corrects her, losing patience.

“Trevor, right. She walks up to him and they’re like, talking but you said he was supposed to just give her the money and leave. So Ruby gets out because it seems fishy, but when she walks up to them he pulls a gun out and just...hits Beth in the head with it.”

Rio bites his lip, anger rising again. He really wants to bust some skulls. Wishes she’d get to the damn point. 

“So, instead of leaving with his money like a good little criminal, he leans over Beth and starts talking shit to her and that’s when Ruby tackled him.”

“She did what now?”

“She tackled him and he fucking folded like a gazelle. It was great,” Annie says, smiling. “I grabbed his gun and the money and kept him back while we dragged Beth back to the car. So  _ you’re welcome _ .” 

Rio stares at her for a few seconds trying to process the crazy-ass story he just heard. 

“Damn,” he says finally. 

He drops the duffel onto the island and unzips it then, taking out six stacks of cash before zipping it back up and throwing the bag over his shoulder. 

“Your cut,” he says, nodding at the cash. 

“Wait, seriously? That’s like three times our cut.”

“ **Don’t worry about it** . Your sis needs to go to urgent care or somethin’, probably has a concussion.” 

Annie nods and the corner of Rio’s mouth turns up in a slight smile before he walks out.

  
  



End file.
